capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Know Thy Enemy
About Know Thy Enemy is the sixth episode of the first season of Caprica and the seventh produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on March 5, 2010. Daniel Graystone is confronted by Tomas Vergis, who accuses him of having stolen the Meta-cognitive processor from him and promises to destroy everything Daniel holds dear. Daniel accuses Joseph Adama of having bungled the theft of the MCP and Joseph takes his concerns to his brother Sam. Keon helps Lacy Rand meet with Barnabas. Evelyn identifies Tad Thorean, the real world counterpart of the Heracles avatar, for Joseph. She appears to show romantic interest towards Joseph. Sister Clarice Willow deceives Amanda Graystone to gain access to the Graystone residence and to steal supposedly important data from Daniel's laboratory computer. Philo meets with Zoe, calling herself Rachel, in the Virtual World. Summary Vergis Corporation, Tauron City Tomas Vergis notices a broken alarm panel outside his laboratory. Carefully entering, he makes his way to the MCP Research room. The door to the room is broken, allowing access. Using a handkerchief instead of his hands, Vergis enters the room, and looks at the empty MCP stand. He then notices blood and bodies in the corner. Graystone Industries Private Function One month later, Daniel Graystone and his wife are enjoying themselves at a private function. Amanda mentions she has not been called "terror mom" that day. While dancing together, Daniel notices Tomas Vergis attending the function, observing a piece of art. Daniel asks him what he is doing there. Vergis accuses Daniel of stealing the MCP and killing two of his men. He suggests they meet to discuss the situation. Graystone Residence At home, Daniel tells Amanda that he and Vergis discussed the U-87 contract, and that Vergis is upset that he lost it. Serge announces that Dr. Cyrus Xander is at the gate. Daniel grants him access. Xander accuses Vergis of bluffing. Daniel thinks he wants to blackmail him. Daniel tells Xander that the men he hired are Tauron. Xander is upset that Daniel went to the Ha'la'tha. Xander suggests that Daniel meets with Vergis, but admit nothing. Daniel tells Xander he needs to meet with someone else. Xander asks, "Who? Your mob friend?" Adama Residence Joseph Adama opens a bag from Emptor Electronics, and pulls out a new holoband. Struggling with the packaging, a hammer helps liberate his product. Joseph puts on the holoband, and is startled to see Daniel (virtual). Regaining his wits, Joe puts the holoband back on, and asks Daniel for assistance locating his wife and daughter. "Daniel" advises him that access to illegal sites is criminal. In reality, Daniel walks in, given access by an "old lady." Daniel accuses Joseph of lying to him about the MCP theft, that Vergis would not hear about it. He says, "you people" are supposed to be good at this, meaning only that he was set up. Joe says that he did not hear it from him, otherwise he would be dead, since stealing from a friend of the Guatrau would require amends. Joe tells Daniel about Heracles' visit, but Daniel dismisses it as a scam. The two argue, awaking William Adama. Joe tells him to go back to sleep. Back at the Graystone residence, Daniel chops vegetables, while going over Vergis' words in his head, imagining the lab workers being murdered. Willow Residence Clarice Willow is listening to the news on a radio, when it is mentioned that another Holo Cafe has been bombed, and Soldiers of the One is suspected. She asks who is responsible, and Nestor says he thinks that Barnabas is, but they will deal with him later. Olaf offers her a swipe drive, which will pull data off a computer wirelessly. Nestor thinks that Zoe Graystone's avatar program is still in Daniel's lab, and suggests that Clarice go get it. Clarice calls Amanda, to say she saw her on Backtalk with Baxter Sarno, and that she was wonderful. She also asks to come around, to say her good-byes. Amanda tells Clarice that the GDD came by earlier, and took everything from Zoe's room. Clarice claims to have some of Zoe's books, and she could take them to Amanda. Sam Adama Residence Joe meets with Sam Adama, asking if there is anything that would link the theft of the MCP back to them. Sam reassures him that they cannot be linked. Graystone Industries Luncheon Daniel meets with Vergis over lunch, and Vergis discusses steaks. Daniel interrupts him, and wants to discuss his accusation, and again denies it. Vergis tells him he's over that, and the real reason is that he wants to buy the Buccaneers for three hundred million cubits. Vergis says that he knows that Daniel could use the cash, to get the MCP to work and to appease the board. Graystone Industries Lab Philo is checking his social networking website, but is dismayed that no females have shown him any interest. Smoking, he begins to flirt with the U-87, when Daniel walks in. Embarrassed, Philo puts out the cigarette. Daniel gives him a task, smirking. Port District Keon meets with Barnabas, talking about Zoe and Ben Stark. Trivia General Ratings Production Notes *Brian Markinson was not credited and did not appear. *Sina Najafi appeared without lines. Music Bloopers and Continuity Errors Cultural References Episode references External links